Duncan
This is Number 6 'Duncan '''is a yellow narrow gauge tank engine. He is named after the Arlesdale Railway's controller, Mr. Fergus Duncan. He is good friends with Sir Handel, has a twin at the Talyllyn Railway named DouglasDouglas (narrow gauge)and is known to "rock 'n' roll". Bio Duncan is a yellow narrow gauge tank engine that works on the Skarloey Railway,he had many adventures like pushing Rickety up the Quarry Mine Tunnel,shunting trucks into a goods train and taking them up Gordon's hill. We first met him in ''Home at Last, which is not one of the Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures, but we also met him in some wooden adventures. Appearances *Season 1: The Trouble With Trucks (does not speak) *Season 2: Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For Crewe *Season 3: Rusty Rocks the Railway, Clumsy Culdee and Rickety's Revenge *Season 4: Duncan and the Passengers * Season 5: Skarloey and the Big Hill * Season 6: Little Engines, Big Help * Season 7: Neil's Nonsense and Not So Fearless Freddie * Season 8: The Crash Course and Find That Bike! * Season 9: A Frenzy for Falcon and Special Tunnel * Season 10: A Crack in the Track and Tour de Sodor * Season 11: Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds, Duncan in the Dumps, Hank and the Hatt St Crossing (cameo) and BoCo and the Cocoa (cameo) * Season 12: Gordon's Last Hurrah (cameo) and Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous * Season 13: Victor's Loco Motives (cameo) and Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo (does not speak) * Season 14: Millie's Castle Hassle and Freddie at the Ready * Season 15: Philip Finds a Friend (cameo), The Maron Station Makeover (cameo), Specials: * Lady the Lost Engine Trivia *Since to Duncan's rock 'n' roll, he sometimes derails on bumpy lines. Gallery SkarloeyandRheneasDepartForCrewe1.jpg|Duncan and Sir Handel. Tour de Sodor 1.jpg|Duncan and Peter Sam. DuncanintheDumps.png|Duncan off the rails. Duncan in Victor's Loco Motives.png|Duncan in the thirteenth season. Keekre24Rock'n'Rollremake.jpg|Duncan in Keekre24's Rock 'n' Roll remake. DouglasDuncan'sBasis.jpeg|Duncan's Basis, Douglas. |} Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Yellow Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 6 Category:Male Engines Category:1998 Category:2009 Category:No 6 Category:Engines Category:SKR Category:4 Wheels Category:Season 1 Category:North Western Railway Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Yellow Category:Introduced in 1998 Category:Introduced in 2009 Category:Retired in 2005 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:0-4-0 Category:1998-2005 Category:2009-2012 Category:Retired Items Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Red Category:Red Engines Category:1998 Debuts Category:Yellow Characters Category:Non Wood Category:Wooden Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Merchandised Characters Category:1998 Items Category:New in 1998 Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Season 4 Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 4 Category:SKR 6 Category:TOMY Category:1998 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:LC99085 Category:Introduced Category:DVD Packs Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Discussions Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Yellow Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:No VI Category:Number 6 Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Red Items Category:Yellow Items Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Yellow Retired Items Category:Yellow Wooden Railway Category:Circle Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Yellow TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:1998 Engines Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:Red or Yellow Category:TVS Characters Category:SR 6 Category:SR VI Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Red On Rail Category:Red Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:RWS Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Series Category:Tender engines